


night mare

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, M/M, Nightmares, Peter Parker is a Sweetheart, Post Thanos, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: Tony has a nightmare and Peter comforts him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 76





	night mare

Peter was woken up by a scream of panic. He jerked awake, blinked, and propped himself up on one elbow. There was also a thud on the floor, Peter realized as he rubbed his eyes. When he looked up he could see through the semi-darkness of the room lit by the lights of the city that Tony was sitting on the floor next to the couch and breathing quickly. Peter got up. He was slow to give his mind time to puzzle the pieces together.

They had been working on something together in the laboratory. Peter had fallen asleep and had noticed Tony carrying him to his bed. There Peter had curled up to a ball and drifted completely to sleep while Tony had lay down on the couch to take a nap. He must have had a nightmare.

Before Peter could go to Tony, Tony was with him on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around Peter's waist. He was so anxious to hold onto Peter that he misjudged the distance to the bed and accidentally dropped onto it on his side. Peter took advantage of the situation to sit on Tony's lap. He pulled Tony into a sitting position and wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Tony pressed his face to Peter's neck, the pulse under his skin, the smell of Peter emanating from his skin.

Peter started humming softly, interrupting himself with occasional soft words. “It's okay, Mister Stark. I'm here. You only dreamed. Everything's fine.", he muttered to Tony, stroking his hair. Aunt May did similar things when she tried to calm Peter down, even if she didn't sit on his lap, so it was Peter's first reaction. His second was to kiss Tony's cheek gently and rest his forehead against Tony's and look into his eyes.

Tony gazed at him wide awake, took him in with his eyes, sucked him in with gaze as if it had almost been the last time he saw him. He couldn't get enough of looking at Peter. "Thanos.", Tony muttered in explanation. Peter nodded to show that he understood. He took one of Tony's hands and placed it on his chest. "Do you feel my heartbeat?", he asked. "Do you feel that I'm warm and here?", he wanted to know and interwove his fingers with Tony's.

Tony's breathing slowed. He gazed at Peter affectionately, seemed to melt even. "Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?", he muttered, resting his chin on Peter's shoulder. Peter leaned his head against Tony's and stroked his hair with his free hand. "Probably as much as you mean to me.", he replied with a smile.


End file.
